Kyle's Jealousy
by esmtz
Summary: As soon as Kyle spotted Cartman with a girl, he immediately thinks that Cartman likes this girl making him get jealous. pairing: KylexCartman, might put in more couples doubt it though
1. Jealous

Kyle's Jealousy

By: esmtz

Cartman stood in front of the game store, eyes wide and hungrily staring at the latest video game that just came out. He watched as a girl was about to buy a copy, making him roll his eyes.

"If only my mom didn't spend all the money she had whoring around, I would have had the chance to get that awesome video game," he said to himself as he pressed his face against the window and looked on with hearts in his eyes practically in love with the new game.

Cartman didn't know that Stan and Kenny were just across the street from him, watching him curiously.

"Dude, you don't honestly think Cartman might be falling in love with a girl would he?" Stan asked Kenny.

They had been following him since he started acting strange a few days ago.

"Who knows dude. That would be a first and all this time I thought that lardbutt was gay," Kenny replied.

"Yeah or he might just be obsessing over a new video game," Stan just rolled his eyes, "that would be so like Cartman…"

"Yeah I know, but it's kinda hard to tell the way he's looking at that blond girl," Kenny said.

Suddenly Kyle shows up and walks up to his friends.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Uh…" Stan was about to say something, but Kenny elbowed him and gave him a look.

Kyle raised one of his eyebrows, wondering what was going on.

"Dude, have you noticed that fatass has been acting strange lately?" Kenny asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" Kyle responded.

Kenny looks at him and then turns to look back at Cartman, making Kyle look and his eyes went wide as he saw that Cartman was talking to a blond girl.

"DUDE!" Kyle yelled out in surprise.

"We know Kyle…" Stan said as he looked at Kenny with a raised brow.

"Dude, just follow me on this. I'm curious to see how Kyle reacts to this," Kenny whispered to Stan.

"Kickass!"

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny heard Cartman say as he started walking with the girl. Kyle started getting angry as he ran up towards him.

"Cartman?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyle yelled at him.

Cartman just smirked.

"Well, hello to you too Khal, I haven't even said anything and already your pissed. Do you still have that sand in your vagina Khal?"

Kyle started turning red.

"Goddammit Cartman! No!" He yelled back.

"Well if you don't mind, Jew, I'm going to go hang out with MY new friend. See you later asshole!" Cartman continued to smirk at him as he left with the girl.

Kyle was beyond pissed and he didn't even know why.

"Come on, dude lets go to my place and play video games," Stan said walking up to his best friend and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No thanks, Stan. Maybe some other time," Kyle replied with his fists clenched as he turned and left.

"Uh, Kenny? What the hell is going on with Kyle?" Stan asked confused and slightly hurt that Kyle didn't want to hang out with him.

Kenny just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about him dude, he'll be fine. I think he's just mad that fatass decided to hang out with someone else then with him and it just happened to be a girl."

"Kenny, Kyle hates Cartman so why on earth would he care about who he hangs out with?" Stan asked still confused.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Kyle that," Kenny said, "hey can I come over and play since Kyle said no? I don't really want to go home right now."

"Yeah, sure dude. Let's go."

Both boys headed towards Stan's house.

Author's note: I just wanted to say that yesterday was my birthday. I turned 19 (smiles big) anyway I've had this idea for a story for quite some time now and I just felt like I needed to actually make it into one. Please leave me comments and tell me what you think so far thanks! This is more than likely gonna be a short story, but who knows. My stories tend to have minds of their own once I start them.


	2. Eric and Amy

Kyle's Jealousy

By: esmtz

Kyle headed straight home, still fuming about the fact that Cartman was hanging out with a girl.

"Why the fuck do I even care?!" Kyle yelled out as he opened the front door and slammed it behind him.

"Bubbe is that you?"

Kyle heard his mom calling.

"Yeah, mom, it's me. I'm going up to my room to do my homework. Let me know when dinner is ready," Kyle said before his mom could say anything about the door as he went to his room and closed it.

Kyle sighed as he went towards his bed and got on and layed down. He didn't plan on doing his homework yet partly because it was the end of the week and partly because he was still angry with Cartman.

"Pssh that fatass can hang out with anyone he wants. I don't fucking care!" Kyle told himself as he turned on his side.

Kyle tried to ignore the feeling that was inside of him, telling him the exact opposite. He DID care especially if it was with someone who was getting all of Eric's attention. Kyle took off his hat and yanked at his hair as he started getting frustrated about why he was feeling this way at all.

"What does Cartman see in that girl anyway? I mean she can't be all that great…." Kyle whispered to himself as he turned himself over to face the other way, letting go of his hair in the process with a frown on his face.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bubbe can you go get the mail for me oh and dinner's almost ready so wash up," Sheila said to her son as she went back to the kitchen.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he got off the bed, grabbed his hat and put it on and headed downstairs. He went outside and opened the mailbox to get the mail and as he closed it and was about to head inside he saw Cartman leaving someone's house and from what he could see the blond girl was standing outside with him.

"So it's her house…" Kyle growled slightly as he saw and slightly heard the two of them talk.

"….Come on over to my place tomorrow so we can hang out," Cartman said to the blond.

"Sure, fatass I'll be sure and let my mom know where I'll be," she giggled as Cartman started turning red.

Kyle's eyes grew wide again and the feeling inside him felt like it was going to burst out of anger and of newfound hatred that he now had for this girl.

"Jesus Christ! He's actually blushing!" Kyle said in horror.

Kyle could see red tinting Cartman's cheeks so he assumed that Cartman really liked this girl.

"Ay I'm not fat I'm big boned!" Cartman responded slightly hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry Eric, I'll remember not to call you that from now on then," she smiled at him.

Kyle's fists clenched as he got even angrier.

"She's even using his name already that….that…." Kyle shook with anger as he tried to keep himself from yelling.

Cartman sighed and looked at her.

"I live over there so I'll be expecting you right on time since we live so close, Amy," Eric said as he pointed towards his house then looked back at her with a smile on his face.

'Amy?! That's that bitch's name?!' Kyle thought angrily to himself as he gritted his teeth and sweat started coming down his forehead.

"Ok, I'll be there tomorrow at 3 pm. See you then Eric!" Amy said quickly hugging him.

"GAH!" Kyle yelled making both Amy and Eric jump and turn to look at him as Kyle ran back inside the house and slammed it again.

As Kyle went and sat on the couch, he couldn't help but wonder about the expression Eric had on his face.

"It was only for a second, but I could have sworn he was smirking…" Kyle said to himself then shook his head, "Ok come on Kyle, Cartman's always been like that. Just a messed up, fatass, retarded, asshole!"

"Bubbe before your dinner gets cold, wash up and come and eat!" Sheila yelled.

Kyle sighed and did as he was told.

From Stan's house, Kenny was spying on the three of them and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, you've been paused for at least ten minutes. You want to get back in the game or should I just play by myself, Kenny?" Stan asked sitting on the couch looking at his friend who was looking out the window.

"Yeah hold on dude, sorry I was just preoccupied with something," Kenny grinned as he turned to Stan and went back to sit next to him on the couch.

"Oh yeah? What could be so important that you spent the last ten minutes looking out the window Kenny?"

"Oh nothing just seeing how….close fatass and that girl are starting to get."

Stan frowned at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, they hugged before Cartman left the house! I wouldn't be a bit surprised if they…"

"Uh I don't want to know that Kenny and that's sick dude! I can't believe how perverted you are." Stan looked at him and sighed as Kenny started turning red.

"Well, what can I say? I have a thing for…"

"Shut up, Kenny."

"I can't believe that this is bothering you of all people, Stan. I mean you have Wendy after all…"

"Look, I just…don't want to hear about that right now ok?" Stan sighed.

Kenny just looked at him.

"You still haven't kissed her yet have you?"

Stan turned red.

"Well, how can I dude? Every time she's around me all I do is barf."

Kenny sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe Wendy just isn't the one for you or maybe you should wait to have a girlfriend until you can be ok with kissing them, dude. Maybe that's why Wendy breaks up with you a lot because you're not kissing or doing anything with her besides holding hands."

"Kenny, just shut the fuck up."

Author's note: wow people thanks for the reviews that you sent me. I really appreciate that. I don't really know where this story is going; usually it just comes to me every time I make a new chapter. So in other words this story could be short or it could be long. Who knows. Anyway I'm terribly sorry that my chapters are all short. I've never been good at writing more than 3 pages so yeah. I hope you guys like my story so far. I'll update this story when I'm not feeling lazy. Sorry but I do get like that but unlike a lot of other people I DO intend to finish this story so I hope all you reviewers stick with me till the end! ^_^


	3. Spying On Them

Kyle's Jealousy

By: esmtz

The next day, Stan called up Kyle and was hoping that his best friend could help him out with him and his kissing problem.

"Dude, I seriously need your help. Kenny and I talked yesterday while he was over here playing video games with me and we were talking about why Wendy breaks up with me a lot and well what I need help with is… how do I calm myself down enough to where I won't barf?" Stan asked over the phone.

There was a long pause before Kyle finally replied.

"Dude, why are you asking me for help? Why doesn't Kenny help you?"

"Uh, Kyle, you know how Kenny is. The moment he starts 'showing' me how it's done with a girl…well….you know…he'll just end up…" Stan started feeling himself turn red from embarrassment.

Stan heard Kyle sigh over the phone.

"I know, but Stan the last time I kissed a girl was with Rebecca and well….things didn't go so good…." Kyle said awkwardly.

"Kyle, what am I supposed to do then?! If I don't get over this, Wendy is gonna dump me AGAIN!" Stan yelled a little.

"I'm sorry, Stan, but I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, I guess I could ask Cartman…" Stan growled slightly.

"What are you talking about Stan? Cartman wouldn't know."

"Dude, Wendy and him kissed along time ago during that debate over if we should change the stupid flag or not. Did you forget? Both of us were there, Kyle, and so was the entire school…"

Kyle started turning a little pale. He had totally forgotten about that.

"…plus with him hanging with that blond girl, he could have kissed her by now maybe even…"

Kyle yelled over the phone making Stan jump from the sudden outburst and accidentally dropped the phone. Stan bent down and picked it up and put it back to his ear with a frown on his face.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?"

He didn't mean to yell like that. It just sort of came out on its own so he had to quickly come up with something that didn't make him sound like he was jealous.

"N-Nothing. Sorry about that Stan, it's just too much information. I don't want to hear about fatass doing that with a girl and by the way you're starting to sound a little like Kenny. I think he's influencing you a little too much," Kyle quickly replied with a small blush on his face.

"Well, we have been friends for a long time so….yeah probably," Stan blushed and shook his head.

"Dude, don't worry about it too much, ok? If Wendy doesn't want to wait for you then she's just not the one, Stan."

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of being without her…"

Kyle just sighed, clearly getting annoyed of how much Stan kept fussing over his girlfriend. It was always the same; they would break up and get back together, break up and get back together after Wendy would realize that Stan was the only one she wanted and breaking up with whoever she was with.

"Ok, dude, if you say so. I'll talk to you later ok? Bye," Kyle said as he hung up the phone.

Kyle was about to go sit down on the couch, but instead he found himself walking out the front door of his house and walked all the way to Cartman's house.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Kyle asked and suddenly felt himself grow angry, "oh yeah…she's supposed to be here. What time is it anyway?"

Kyle went up towards the window and saw that it was already 3:15 pm.

"That's weird. I don't see them playing in the living room. Aw man don't tell me they're in his room!" Kyle whined a little as he went towards where the window to Cartman's room was at.

Kyle looked from the window to the closest tree and sighed. He was a little bit afraid of heights, but right now wasn't the time to be a wuss or to go back home. He was already here and he really wanted to find out if Eric really was starting to have a relationship with Amy. He slowly found himself grabbing and holding on to a tree branch and pulled himself up.

"Woah…" Kyle trembled as the branch shook a little from his weight.

He was close enough to be able to touch the wall of the house so he pressed his right hand to it to try to keep him steady.

"Oh, Jesus…" Kyle closed his eyes for a few seconds as he continued to shake and slowly made his way up towards Eric's window.

"Eric, how long is your mom usually gone anyway?" Amy asked him, but still had her eyes glued on the video game they were playing.

Cartman just shrugged.

"Eh, who knows I don't really pay attention. Normally she'll be gone for almost a day just finding guys to sleep with later."

"Don't you get lonely? The way you talk about your friends and her…it sounds like they don't care about you at all…" Amy looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm good. I don't need anybody. I can take care of myself just fine."

Cartman didn't turn to look at her. His eyes held no emotion in them as he concentrated on the game.

Amy didn't say anything for a few minutes, but continued to look at him.

"Well, what about Kyle? It seems like he cares at least a little…"

"That stupid Jew? He doesn't fucking care. All he does is insult me and my mom. He just wants me to die…." Cartman's voice cracked a little on that last word as he finally tore his eyes away from the game and looked down to the floor.

Amy hugged him and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean that…"

"I know I'm right, Amy. He doesn't even know how many times I fucking saved his Jew ass from dying and even if he did if I was the one closest to dying he wouldn't give a shit! He would just leave me to die…." Cartman told her now having a hard time trying to keep himself from crying in front of her.

"Shh…it's ok Eric…it's ok…" Amy said trying to comfort him as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Kyle was now at level with the window and was seeing exactly what was going on. He gritted his teeth as he reached out to try and knock on the window. Amy suddenly saw Kyle trying to reach for the window and her eyes went wide as Kyle looked like he was about ready to fall.

"Eric! We need to help him!" Amy cried out.

Cartman turned and with wide eyes saw that Kyle was tilting too much to the side and as Cartman rushed to get the window open and pull his friend inside, Kyle had already started to fall.

"KHAL!"

Author's note: ok now I definitely don't know where this story is gonna end up. It could be an almost tragedy (I wont kill off any characters besides Kenny in this story I'll probably do it in another story) with at least 1 character getting badly hurt or it could end up how I sort of planned and end it without anyone getting hurt except Kenny. Sorry guys its just Kenny seems to die a lot so he might as well in this story too at least once and then come back later depending on how long this story is. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked especially at the beginning.


	4. Hurricane Warnings

Kyle's Jealousy

By: esmtz

Cartman quickly reached out and grabbed on to Kyle's wrist and started pulling him up until Cartman fell back onto his back with Kyle on top of him in his arms.

"Dammit Khal…what were you thinking?" Cartman said trying to catch his breath.

Kyle didn't say anything as he just layed there in Cartman's arms feeling a blush creep on to his face.

"You could have hurt yourself pretty bad or even worse Jew. I thought you were the smart one."

"Are you ok?" Amy asked looking at Kyle worried.

Kyle just nodded as he slowly got up still blushing furiously as he and Amy helped Cartman up.

"Well, since you're here Khal…what do you want?" Cartman asked crossing his arms and looking at Kyle, blushing a little.

Kyle glared at him.

"Cartman, you've been ignoring me for the past few days! Normally you would rip on my religion or my mom, but all you've done is call me a Jew, but that's only happened maybe a few times!" Kyle shouted slightly looking at him angrily.

Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck do you care, Khal? I would have thought, knowing you, that you would have taken this as a good thing not a bad thing asshole."

Kyle gritted his teeth ignoring him as he pointed at Amy shaking slightly as he started feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Dude, why the fuck are you hanging out with her instead of with us?!"

"Uh, one she doesn't call me fat like you guys do, two she's actually NICE to me, and three you guys are all assholes!" Cartman responded.

"Maybe if you stopped belittling my religion and calling my mom a bitch, I would treat you better fatass!"

"AY DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!"

Cartman jumped on top of Kyle and both boys began to wrestle each other on the floor. Amy looked on at the two rivals and sighed as she decided to go downstairs and wait until they calmed down.

"Your mom is such a fucking bitch Khal!"

"At least she's not a whore like your mom is!"

Cartman growled as he and Kyle continued to fight. This continued to go on for the next few minutes until Amy came back into the room and had a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"Uh, Eric? Your friend Stan called and he said that he needed to talk to you. It's urgent."

Cartman frowned slightly and reluctantly got off of Kyle who immediately got up and followed Cartman still feeling angry. As soon as Cartman picked up the phone he started feeling slightly annoyed that Stan called at all.

"Ay hippie what do you want?" Cartman asked.

"Just shut up, fatass and turn on the TV. I know Kyle's there with you because I saw him head over to your place." Stan replied sounding anxious.

Cartman rolled his eyes, but turned on the TV anyway.

"We just received word that a hurricane is about to reach both Denver and South Park Colorado in just a few hours, maybe even less," The announcer said, "a report is coming in from Denver."

"Yes, I'm here in Denver, Colorado where people are rushing to pack up as much of their belongings as they can. As you can see overhead the sky is clouded with dark enormous clouds and from what I can see, I think I see a small hurricane about to start up from quite a distance away," The reporter announced.

Cartman, Amy, and Kyle looked horrified as they continued to hear the report. Now it moved from the reporter that was in the city, to someone who was in a helicopter and scoping out the area. This reporter had to practically scream so people could hear him.

"The hurricane is getting bigger and bigger and we have no idea how fast it will take to reach Denver! There's just one thing we can all do…RUN FOR YOUR…."

The power to the TV was cut off and all the electricity was shut down.

"Oh my god, we have to get out of here!" Amy screamed.

Cartman sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Why does this always fucking happen…?"

"I gotta warn my family! I don't think they know!" Kyle yelled as he went towards the door but was stopped by Cartman who had grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Khal, I'll go and tell them. You just stay here and wait until I come back. Amy, watch him for me."

Cartman pushed past a shocked Kyle and left the house. He made his way to the Broflovski's house and knocked on the door. Sheila opened it and saw that it was Cartman. She growled dangerously at him.

"I'm afraid Kyle's not here right now…"

"I know he's at my place. Now will you just fucking listen to me for a second?! There's a hurricane coming and you need to get you and your family out of here. Don't worry about Khal, I'll make sure he gets out of here safely," Cartman said and left before Sheila could say anything.

As Cartman was making his way back to his house, he saw that both Stan and Kenny were running towards him.

"Dude! We have to leave, now!" Stan yelled turning really pale.

"Why?" Cartman asked.

"Hey, lardbutt! Look over there!" Kenny said pointing at the direction the hurricane was supposedly coming from.

Cartman turned to look and he too went pale.

"Jesus Christ…" Cartman whispered as the hurricane started destroying buildings.


	5. Kenny's Basement

Kyle's Jealousy

By: esmtz

Stan, Cartman, and Kenny all ran towards Cartman's house and quickly yanked the door open.

"Guys we are getting out of here, NOW!" Cartman yelled, "The hurricane is already approaching!"

"Dude! How can we out run or even out drive a hurricane?! It's too late to go anywhere!" Kyle said with wide eyes.

"We can try to hide and wait it out in my basement!" Kenny replied.

"Kenneh, you poor piece of crap why didn't you tell us that you had a basement sooner?!" Cartman yelled as Kenny glared at him and flipped him off.

"Aw forget it you guys let's go!" Stan screamed as he saw a house get destroyed by the hurricane and watched as the debris was flying everywhere.

Amy screamed as she quickly ran outside and left to go find her family. Without thinking, Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand and quickly ran with him out of the house and in the direction towards Kenny's. As soon as they entered his house, Kenny immediately showed his friends toward the basement.

"Dude, wait what about our parents? WHAT ABOUT WENDY?!" Stan screamed as he tried to push past Kenny to leave, but Kenny grabbed his friend's arm and yanked him back.

"Stan, its suicide out there!" Kyle yelled as he felt himself turn red aware of the fact that Cartman was still holding his hand.

"Oh yeah? Well what about my girlfriend?! If someone you loved was out there and possibly in danger wouldn't you go and find them?!" Stan shrieked.

Kyle blushed and looked down, trying hard not to look at Cartman or at his other friends for that matter.

"Stan, you are not going…." Kenny was cut off as suddenly the hurricane completely destroyed his house and took Kenny along for the ride.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

"Just hurry up and shut the door!" Cartman screamed over the loud noise of the harsh wind as he let go of Kyle's hand and tried his best to get close to the door so he could close it.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed as he went to reach for him, but was held back by Stan.

"Don't, dude! That wind is too strong!"

Stan struggled to hold on to Kyle since he was fighting tooth and nail to get back to Cartman.

"I think I got…"

Just as Cartman was about to close the door, the hurricane pushed it closed and with Cartman already being so close to the door, it hit him on his head knocking him out and blood came out from the wound it inflicted on his head.

"Holy shit dude!" Stan yelled wide eyed.

"ERIC, NO!" Kyle screamed as he yanked himself free from Stan's grasp and immediately rushed to Cartman's side and fell to his knees next to him.

Kyle picked up and cradled Eric in his arms as he started tearing up, afraid that Eric might be badly hurt. Stan raised an eyebrow, completely oblivious to why Kyle was worried about Cartman, but decided not to ask because there were other things to worry about.

"Kyle, get away from the door! The hurricane could get even stronger and yank the door open and pull us out of here!" Stan said as he went towards his best friend.

"Help me with Cartman!" Kyle told him.

Both Stan and Kyle pulled Cartman away from the door all the way back towards the farthest part of the room to the door.

"Oh god, what if our parents are already dead, what if Wendy's…." Stan said as he started to freak out a little as there was no window to see how much damage the hurricane has done or how many casualties there has been already besides Kenny.

"Dude, please, just shut up. They're all fine you'll see!" Kyle responded back but not looking at him.

Kyle was looking at Cartman very worried because of the wound that was still bleeding from his head. He didn't want to think about what if's because if he did, he would be freaking out like Stan and someone had to be calm and figure out what to do in this kind of situation. It wasn't helping him, however, due to the fact that Cartman was starting to feel cold and he couldn't feel his pulse.

'Maybe it's because I'm shaking, yeah that's it Cartman's just fine' Kyle told himself since he really was shaking but starting to wonder if Cartman really was ok or not as he held him close to him in a hug and he started sobbing a little.

"Kyle, I don't think that door is gonna last much longer!" Stan yelled as he pointed towards the door.

Kyle looked up and saw that bits and pieces of it were being ripped away and he could suddenly feel the cold air coming through the holes in the door. Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman's body as he layed down on top of him, protecting him and whispered into Cartman's ears.

"I love you so fucking much, fatass. Don't you fucking dare die on me."

Tears started falling down Kyle's face as he layed there, clutching on to Cartman like his life depended on it. What Kyle didn't know though was that Cartman heard everything that he had said.

Author's note: ok there will be at least one more chapter before this story ends. I knew it was gonna be short so afterwards I'll be taking a break before making a new CartmanxKyle story. I want to thank all you reviewers for reading my story and I will mention your names in the last chapter!


	6. End

Kyle's Jealousy

By: esmtz

As the boys continued to wait until either the hurricane stopped or until it killed them, Cartman slowly started to regain conscious as he barely heard what Kyle had said.

"I love you so fucking much, fatass. Don't you fucking dare die on me."

Cartman was shocked beyond belief as he didn't know or even think that Kyle, the Jew he always ripped on for being a Jew and being a daywalker, was in love with him.

'Ugh maybe it's just my imagination.' Cartman thought to himself as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but noticed that someone was holding on to him.

"Cartman, you're ok!"

Cartman looked and saw that he was staring at Kyle who was on top of him and his eyes were brimming with tears and his eyes were slightly red.

'No way….Khal was crying? For me?!' Cartman thought to himself in surprise 'So it's not my imagination.'

Cartman winced as he put a hand to his head and immediately felt the blood that was on his head.

"Dude, take it easy. That door hit your head pretty hard." Kyle told him as he hurriedly wiped away the tears, blushing, and looked at him worried.

"This sucks ass…" Cartman said as he sat up and looked around, "Where's Kenneh?"

"He died again, Cartman." Stan said "But right now we've got bigger things to worry about!" Stan yelled as he pointed towards the door.

Cartman and Kyle watched in horror as what remained of the door was blasted away and suddenly the boys felt themselves being dragged toward the direction of the hurricane.

"WAAH!" The boys screamed as they tried to grab on to whatever they could to try and stop themselves from being dragged out of the basement.

Just as they were about to be pulled out, however, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly the hurricane was starting to lessen.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Stan asked confused as he realized that the hurricane wasn't as strong as it was a minute ago.

"Look, up there!" Kyle pointed out.

The spirits of all those who died because of the hurricane along with the angels of heaven had somehow started to vanquish the hurricane before it killed more people. Cartman, Stan, and Kyle saw Kenny was up there with them and gave them the thumbs up.

"Dude, awesome!" Stan yelled out smiling.

"Go Kenny!" Kyle cheered.

Cartman just rolled his eyes and stood up leaning against the wall for support. Kyle saw him and went to help him before he fell.

"Cartman, I don't think you should stand for right now. We need to get that wound checked out."

"Uh, Khal? How can anyone check out my head right now when the town has been destroyed yet again?" Cartman sighed as he felt Kyle's arms supporting him making him blush.

"Hmm…good question."

"WENDY!" Stan suddenly yelled and ran out of the basement.

"STAN, WAIT!" Kyle yelled to him.

"Don't worry about that hippie, Jew. It looks as though we no longer need to worry about the stupid hurricane. God I hate this town…" Cartman told him.

Kyle just grinned at him and shook his head.

"Jew?"

"What is it fatass?"

"Are you really in love with me?" Cartman asked blushing furiously and feeling awkward.

"Uh…" Kyle's whole face was as red as his hair, "You heard me?"

Cartman just nodded, but didn't look at Kyle. They both stood there for a few seconds before Kyle finally told him.

"Yeah, Cartman. I'm fucking in love with you. Go ahead rip on me for being a fag like you usually do!" Kyle quickly turned his back on him and his eyes looked down toward the ground feeling completely embarrassed.

Cartman grabbed Kyle's arm and turned him around to face him and kissed him. Kyle stood there shocked but then after a couple of seconds he melted into the kiss and kissed him back as he put his arms around Cartman. Suddenly Kyle pulled back and gave Cartman a confused look.

"Wait…what about Amy?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you liked her."

"Khal I was only hanging out with her to play the new video game. That game kicks ass dude! My mom used up all her money and I saw that Amy had bought the game so I introduced myself to her and you know the rest. Plus it gave me a reason to make you jealous!" Cartman grinned as Kyle glared at him.

"CARTMAN!"

"Well, it worked. Though I have to admit I thought you were jealous of me getting a girl before you."

Kyle frowned.

"Dude, after what happened with Rebecca…I don't think I want to be with any girl. I don't know how Stan puts up with Wendy especially with how many times they've broken up."

"Yeah, she's a fucking whore dude. They all are. Why do you think you never saw me trying to impress a girl? Because they suck plus I was too busy uh….you know." Cartman turned red.

"Dude, this whole time and you never said anything?!" Kyle said.

"Khal, you and I hated each other ever since we met and with how you were always hanging out with the hippie I kinda thought for real that you had a thing for Stan. That's why I always called you two fags because I was getting jealous." Cartman admitted as he sighed.

"Cartman, Stan's not gay and you know it. He'd give anything to make Wendy happy. Not me nor any other boy in school. It's Wendy that he really cares about." Kyle said as he smiled at Cartman and held his hand.

Cartman just shook his head.

"I'll never understand how Stan thinks Wendy is so great."

Kyle chuckled as he pulled Cartman to him and kissed him again.

"Oh trust me you'll understand."

Cartman shrugged and blushed as he kissed him back.

"Hey fatass."

"What, Jew?"

"I love you."

"Ugh…I love you too."

THE END

Authors note: My thanks goes out to all the people who have read and reviewed my story-screamxaimxfire, GlitterBlings, jusAgurl93x, Hypothisos, StupidityIsStupid. Thank you all so much for sticking with me till the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Now it's time for me to take a break and figure out what my next idea for a CartmanxKyle story will be. This could take awhile, but I hope you all will look forward to it.

-esmtz aka Erica


End file.
